


Stay

by leonpaladin



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all seems like a memory to Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

_Merrily we fall out of line, out of line_

_I'd fall anywhere with you,_ _I'm by your side_

_Swinging in the rain, humming melodies_

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

It's morning already. The night and darkness, and the coldness seemed to have faded away so quickly, so swiftly that Niall wouldn't even believe that he had slept for more than ten hours now. But the chest nudging his back convinced him otherwise.

"Morning, sunshine," whispered Liam.

Niall giggled as Liam softly placed kisses on his neck, his unkempt stubble tickling his skin. It's just morning and Liam's already got himself wrapped around Niall like the latter was something so breakable, so fragile. This was the morning routine though. Three years of marriage and Liam still manages to make Niall's skin tingle with his wake-up greetings.

A light gasp escaped Niall's lips, toes curling and eyelids fluttering upon the feeling of Liam's teeth leaving another mark on the back of his neck. At times like this, Niall would presume that Liam was undeniably needing taking care of, but nothing ensued after Liam had left his mark. He simply spooned Niall, nose and lips buried under Niall's tangled hair which smelled like oranges.

_Carefully we'll place our destiny_

_You came and you took this heart, a_ _nd set it free_

_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, s_ _o warm to me_

_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

Both of them woke up twenty minutes later to the sound of the alarm set for seven in the morning. It was a Tuesday so Niall was on breakfast duty, but Liam pulled him back down onto the bed again, stealing a quick kiss before chuckling triumphantly.

Their noses pressed against each other's, Liam smiled. "Gosh. The things you do to me, Horan."

"Payne," corrected Niall. "My last name is  _Payne_  now. It has been for the last three years."

"I'm the luckiest man on earth," mumbled Liam, eyes betraying him with a gleam of genuine tears. Niall blushed, throwing himself completely over Liam, making them crash down the bed which gave a loud groan.

Niall curled up into Liam's arms. "I have something to tell you," he said. Liam looked surprised. Thoughts came into his head, some so bizzare -- like maybe Niall was pregnant. "What is it?" Liam asked instead, not wanting to sound needy or stupid, or anything for that matter.

"You already know," replied Niall.

"I  _don't_  know, Ni. Tell me," said Liam.

Niall smiled. "I love you."

"I know." Liam's expression softened. "And you know I do too."

Burying his face onto Liam's chest, Niall's hands gently slithered from the older lad's warm torso, down his waist, and them up his arm, finally stopping at Liam's biceps before looking up at the older lad staring both endearingly and curiously at him. Niall leaned forward to kiss him, retreating back onto Liam's chest afterwards.

"My strong man," Niall murmured. "You'll always be here, right, Liam?"

"Of course. Anything for my Nialler." Liam kissed his forehead. "I'll always be here to protect you."

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all..._

Niall watched as the world outside drowned under the pouring rain. Droplets splattered onto the window, making the illusion that somehow the inanimate object was crying. It was too early in the morning but he just couldn't sleep -- not in this state. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips were chapped from dryness. Niall caught a glance of himself on the mirror and he looked horrible. In fact he had been for the last few weeks.

As the rain slowly died out, Niall settled back down on the seat beside the window. Tears fell down his cheeks, hands curling around a picture of Liam. He could still hear the car crash in his head, the wailing sirens, and Liam's last breath which sounded like Niall's name.

"You promised..." whispered Niall. "But why didn't you stay?"


End file.
